When I was your man
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post-rupture. "Assis sur le banc du piano qui se trouvait dans l'une des salles de réception de l'hôpital, il contemplait les touches noires et blanches de l'instrument devant lui. Il n'entendait plus les sons provenant du hall, et dans un sens, tant mieux. C'était d'ailleurs pour se couper du reste du monde qu'il était venu dans cette salle en particulier."


_Puisqu'aujourd'hui démarre officiellement ma semaine de vacances, je me suis dit que je pouvais amplement fêter ça avec une update. D'autant plus que, même si ces derniers temps je n'ai pas trop avancé (pas toujours le temps, je dois le reconnaître. Surtout à cause de ces vicieux de jeux Facebook qui vous font perdre un temps fou sans que vous ne le voyez passer, juste parce que vous vous battez avec un niveau. Mais aussi à cause de la FAC hein !). Mais j'avais déjà de l'avance auparavant, du coup, ça ne devrait pas trop se sentir. Et je compte bien récupérer de l'avance pendant ces vacances, enfin... Pendant CETTE semaine. Toujours mieux que rien, non ?  
Breeeeeef. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Cet OS se déroule durant la saison 7, après la rupture entre House et Cuddy. Pour le reste... Il n'y a pas vraiment de détails importants à connaître puisque le principal est dans le récit. Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus, et je vous laisse sans plus attendre lire mon OS. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis au passage, il est toujours le bienvenu. D'ailleurs, je souhaiterai vraiment vous remercier, vous qui continuer à me suivre encore et toujours (ou même ceux qui commencent tout juste à me connaître). Vous êtes tellement génial ! Et sans vous, ça ne serait pas pareil. Vraiment pas pareil.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture (enfin... Je l'espère) et je vous retrouve bientôt. Pour ceux qui éventuellement sont en congés, bonnes vacances à vous.  
See ya guys !_

* * *

_**When I was your man.**_

Assis sur le banc du piano qui se trouvait dans l'une des salles de réception de l'hôpital, il contemplait les touches noires et blanches de l'instrument devant lui. Il n'entendait plus les sons provenant du hall, et dans un sens, tant mieux. C'était d'ailleurs pour se couper du reste du monde qu'il était venu dans cette salle en particulier.

Il avait besoin d'être à l'écart, il ne supportait plus cette foule. Et encore moins de la voir elle, mais de ne pouvoir être l'homme dans les bras duquel elle se trouvait. C'était tout bonnement insoutenable, il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne supportait plus d'être aussi impuissant face à la situation. Alors il s'était retiré, et comme très souvent, il avait trouvé en la musique un refuge.

Ses doigts dansaient lentement sur les touches, et il ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de cet échappatoire, cela devenait une cruelle nécessité pour lui. C'était ça ou l'alcool, et au moins ici, personne ne viendrait se plaindre de son état. Non au moins là, on le laisserait tranquille.

Il commença à jouer un morceau qu'il connaissait bien, alors que ses yeux demeuraient à moitié clos. Il se laissait entraîner par le tempo, désireux d'exprimer à sa façon ce qu'il était incapable de dire avec ses propres mots. C'était l'un des rares moyens à sa disposition pour libérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.

_**« Same bed but it feels just**_

_**A little bit bigger now**_

_**Our song on the radio**_

_**But it don't sound the same**_

_**When our friends talk about you**_

_**All it does is just tear me down**_

_**'Cause my heart breaks a little**_

_**When I hear your name **_

_**It all just sounds like (oooooh)**_

_**Hmmm too young too dumb to realize... »**_

Son lit était redevenu bien vide depuis qu'elle ne l'occupait plus. Même s'il s'agissait toujours du même matelas, il semblait plus grand maintenant qu'elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Cette chanson à la radio qui, à ses yeux, était un peu comme la leur, ne sonnait plus pareille. Lorsqu'il entendait Wilson ou ses amis - enfin... Son équipe, car tout le monde sait qu'House n'ait pas un homme ayant beaucoup d'amis - parler de Cuddy, cela ne faisait que le détruire un peu plus encore, car à chaque fois son coeur se brisait un peu plus quand bien même il ne le laissait aucunement paraître. Quand il entendait son prénom... Il lui semblait tout bonnement qu'il avait été trop immature, trop idiot pour réaliser une chose qui à présent, lui revenait en pleine face.

_**« That I...  
Should have bought you flowers**_

_**And held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours **_

_**When I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

_**'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby is dancing**_

_**But she's dancing with an other man. »**_

Quand il y repensait, il réalisait le nombre de choses qu'il aurait pu faire. Qu'il aurait DU faire pour elle. Ne serait-ce que lui acheter des fleurs, et lui tenir la main. Lui consacrer tout son temps, quand il en avait encore la chance, quand celui lui était encore possible. L'emmener en soirées, car tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était tout simplement danser. Mais à présent, il avait laissé sa chance lui filer entre les doigts, et elle n'était plus sienne. A présent, maintenant, à l'instant même où il interprétait le morceau, son 'bébé', comme il l'appelait parfois dans l'intimité de leur couple, dansait. Mais elle dansait avec un autre homme que lui. Un homme qui ne serait jamais plus lui...

_**« My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**_

_**Caused the good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made**_

_**Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes**_

_**It all just sounds like (oooooh)**_

_**Hmm too young too dumb to realize... »  
**_

Sa fierté, son égo, ses besoins et ses choix purement égoïstes, tout cela avait été la cause de la sortie de Lisa de sa vie. Elle, une femme forte et bien... Il n'avait pas été capable de la conserver dans son existence. Et maintenant, il en était conscient, il ne pourrais jamais, non jamais plus nettoyer le désordre qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Rien ne serait plus pareil, tout était fichu. Et chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, tout cela le hantait, ne lui laissant aucun repos. Il semblait tout simplement qu'il avait été trop peu mature, trop idiot pour voir les choses en face, pour voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

_**« That I...  
Should have bought you flowers**_

_**And held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours **_

_**When I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

_**'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby is dancing**_

_**But she's dancing with an other man. »**_

Il déglutit, continuant son morceau. Ses doigts glissaient naturellement sur les touches, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui pourrait éventuellement se dérouler autour de lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Cuddy, elle était la seule et unique chose qui obnubilait ses pensées. Elle le hantait quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il pense. Il regrettait tant de ne pas avoir fait de son maximum pour qu'elle se sente parfaitement bien avec lui, et comblée. Il le sentait, il aurait pu la rendre tellement plus heureuse s'il avait compris tout cela plus tôt.

_**« Although it hurts**_

_**I'll be the first to say**_

_**That I was wrong**_

_**Oooh I know I'm probably much too late**_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

_**But I just want you to know. »**_

Évidement que ça faisait mal. Evidement qu'il en souffrait sans doute plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert auparavant. Et pourtant, cette fois, il serait sans doute le premier à reconnaître qu'il avait tort. Lui, qui prétendait toujours avoir raison, reconnaissait clairement s'être trompé. Il en était conscient, c'était sans doute trop tard pour essayer et s'excuser pour ses erreurs. Et pourtant, malgré tout, il voulait simplement qu'elle le sache.

Contre toute attente, elle le savait. Elle aussi avait quelque peu fuit la réception, ne s'y sentant plus autant à l'aise. Elle avait eu affreusement besoin d'air, et de quitter les bras de cet homme qui l'avait un peu trop collé jusqu'à présent. Elle avait déambulé dans les couloirs, et un son avait atteint ses oreilles. Ses pas l'avaient guidé sans même laisser un quelconque choix à son encéphale, et elle s'était retrouvée là, à quelques mètres de lui, à veiller à ne faire aucun bruit qui pourrait trahir sa présence. Elle avait toujours grandement apprécié l'écouter et, sans qu'elle ne sache bien pourquoi, il lui semblait que cette chanson dévoilait certaines choses qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de se dire clairement.

Alors elle s'était faite le plus discrète possible. Elle veillait à conserver une respiration quasi inaudible pour ne pas qu'il l'entende, et elle demeurait immobile pour que le son de ses talons sur le sol ne la trahisse pas. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, et fermé les yeux pour profiter de chaque instant. Il lui manquait, cruellement. Et elle n'avait encore jamais eu le temps, l'occasion, de le lui dire.

_**« I hope he buys you flowers**_

_**I hope he holds your hand**_

_**Give you all his hours**_

_**When he has the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

_**'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

_**When I was your man**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

_**When I was your man. »**_

Sincèrement, il espérait que le prochain homme qui entrerait dans la vie de Lisa ferait mieux que lui. Qu'il lui achète des fleurs, qu'il lui tienne la main. Qu'il lui consacre tout son temps, chaque fois qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Qu'il l'amène à toutes les fêtes, parce que lui-même savait combien elle aimait dansé. Que cet homme fasse toutes les choses que, lui House, aurait du faire lorsqu'il était encore son homme. Tout ce qu'il regrettait à présent qu'elle était sortie de sa vie et qu'elle lui manquait horriblement. Elle méritait tout l'amour du monde, et il aurait plus que désiré être capable de lui offrir lui-même. Mais la vie est un chemin toujours plus sinueux que celui qu'on aimerait, et il était à présent trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il l'avait perdu, et réaliser cela lui faisait plus mal encore.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement, les larmes emplissant totalement ses yeux, manquant de peu d'inonder ses joues. Son dos vint s'appuyer contre le mur, elle avait besoin de soutien où elle risquait de flancher. Ces mots la touchaient au plus profond de son être et ça, elle n'y avait été nullement préparée. Il avait ses regrets, elle avait les siens. Et sur bien des points, les leurs se rejoignaient.

Il lui était impossible de supporter ça plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, malgré des efforts intenses. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta précipitamment les lieux, oubliant complètement que ses talons claquant sur le sol trahirait sa précédente présence. Elle se fichait totalement de tout, elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir.

Sans que son esprit ne réalise consciemment ce qu'elle faisait, ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au toit. L'air était frais, une légère brise se faisait sentir, mais cela n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Lisa. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'être seule, de s'éloigner de tous. Pour mieux réfléchir, pour remettre ses idées au clair. Et pour laisser s'échapper tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qui la bouffait de l'intérieur.

Sa robe dérangeait certains de ses mouvements, et elle dut la relever un peu sur ses cuisses afin de pouvoir s'asseoir, son dos contre le mur. Là, elle remonta ses jambes contre son buste, et fondit en larmes. Elle avait enfin laissé tomber les barrières qu'elle s'imposait, plus rien ne la retenait. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ce masque de femme forte et indépendante, elle pouvait enfin être celle qu'elle était réellement : une femme blessée par la vie, qui peinait plus que de raison à se remettre de sa dernière rupture en date. Une femme que la vie n'avait pas toujours épargné, mais qui s'évertuait constamment à faire bonne figure envers et contre tout.

Il avait besoin d'air, au plus vite. D'air frais, afin de faciliter sa réflexion. L'hôpital l'étouffait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus quitter les lieux tout de suite, douce ironie. Il n'avait plus qu'un endroit où allait, un seul. Il emprunta donc l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, et monta difficilement les escaliers qui le conduisait aux 'cieux ultimes'. Mais, lorsqu'il poussa la porte, la vision qui s'imposa à lui était loin d'être ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il demeura immobile, la main sur la poignée, impuissant, et incapable de détacher son regard d'elle.

Elle releva faiblement la tête, les yeux plus que rougis, le visage inondé de larmes, et la peau pâle. Son corps tout entier tremblait, et ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux semblaient plus faibles que jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détruite...

Sans un mot, il s'approcha, et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle n'objecta même pas, ni ne bougea. Elle se contenta simplement de continuer à pleurer, imprimant les marques de ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il en avait mal au cœur, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il en était certain, si elle était dans cet état, c'était par sa faute, et pas autrement. Alors, lentement et non sans une certaine appréhension, il s'avança davantage vers elle, et enroula maladroitement un bras autour des épaules de la Demoiselle.

Elle finit par laisser sa tête glisser sur le torse de l'homme, la chemise de ce dernier ne tardant pas à être inondé par les sanglots de celle-ci. Il la tira davantage à lui, dissimulant son visage au beau milieu de ses boucles brunes. La main masculine caressait tendrement son échine, se voulant rassurant. Il la berçait contre son torse, les yeux clos. Une fois de plus, pas de doute, c'était encore de sa faute...

**- Cuddy... Calme toi**, la supplia-t-il. **Calme toi, et explique moi ce qu'il y a...**

Elle releva faiblement la tête, osant toutefois à peine affronter son regard. Elle ne savait pas même comment lui exposer son 'problème', comment lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qui la travaillait à un tel point qu'elle en fondait en larmes.

Ils demeurèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, sans partagé aucun mot. Lui sentait son cœur se tordre rien qu'en la voyant aussi fragile, et elle était impuissante face aux paroles qui s'étaient imprimées dans son encéphale. Elle voulait y croire si fort !

Il finit par la placer sur ses genoux et, lentement, il lui fit relever le menton. Là, il caressa doucement les joues de la jeune femme, son regard ancré dans le sien. Bon sang, même dans tous ses états, elle demeurait plus que sublime. Comment pouvait-elle rester aussi parfaite en toutes occasions ?

**- Lisa... Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi... **Souffla-t-il, ses yeux ne se détachant pas un seul instant des siens.  
**- House... Tout à l'heure... **Gémit-elle, plus nerveuse que d'ordinaire. **Quand tu jouais je... Je t'ai entendu.**

Elle baissa la tête, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas grandement qu'on le voit ou qu'on l'entende jouer, alors comment lui en parler ? D'autant plus avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur rupture et qui n'avait fait que les éloigner plus encore. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sentait tout de même le besoin de lui donner une nouvelle chance. De _leur_ offrir une ultime opportunité d'être heureux ensemble.

**- Tu... Tu m'as entendu ? **S'étonna-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. **Mais tu étais avec les autres, c'est pas possible !  
- Je me suis mise à l'égard**, avoua-t-elle finalement en baissant les yeux. **Je ne me sentais plus très à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde... Alors j'ai voulu m'évader un peu. Et puis... je t'ai entendu jouer, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'écouter.  
- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu... **Nota-t-il en plissant légèrement le nez.  
**- C'était voulu**, ajouta-t-elle. **Mais... finalement, c'était trop dur... Cette chanson... Tu...  
- Je ? **L'interrogea-t-il.**  
- Tu l'as chanté parce qu'elle te venait en tête ou... Ou tu le pensais vraiment ?** Eut-elle enfin le courage de lui demander.

Il souffla un coup, espérant ainsi s'insuffler un peu plus de courage. Et si finalement, c'était enfin le moment qu'il avait tant attendu ? Le parfait moment pour remettre à plat ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Et si c'était son ultime chance de récupérer la femme qu'il aimait ? Après tout... Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il n'était plus à ça prêt. C'était peut-être la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour goûter encore un peu au bonheur, il ne devait pas encore une fois laisser tout ça lui filer entre les doigts, ou il le regrettait mille fois plus.

Alors il releva la tête vers elle, et enveloppa le visage angevin de ses grandes mains de pianiste. Il caressa lentement ses joues avec la peau de ses pouces, sans aucun empressement et avec une tendresse énorme. Il reposa son front contre le sien, sentant le souffle léger de la Demoiselle faire frissonner sa barbe de trois jours.

**- Je le pensais**, assura-t-il plus sérieux que jamais. **Je le pensais vraiment. Il m'a juste fallu un peu trop de temps pour le comprendre, et pour réaliser tout ça...**

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, et plissa le nez, essayant de se détendre un peu. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen, elle demeurait grandement tendue, comme si elle appréhendait ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite. Elle avait tellement peur que malgré tout, tous ses espoirs volent en éclats !

**- J'aurai du faire des efforts pour toi.. **Poursuivit-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. **J'aurai du en faire quand j'en avais encore la possibilité. Tu les méritais amplement...  
- Et tu l'as réalisé seulement maintenant ? **Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour ne pas fixer intensément la bouche de l'homme. **House, tu en faisais déjà des efforts lorsqu'on était encore ensemble...**  
**- Je n'en faisais pas assez. Et disons que je l'ai compris peu après notre rupture**, annonça-t-il. **Et que tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un donateur... j'ai encore plus compris à quel point je regrettais de t'avoir perdu. Que j'ai compris combien finalement j'avais besoin de toi.  
- Je dansais simplement avec lui, rien de plus ! **Objecta-t-elle immédiatement. **Je te le promets, je n'ai rien fait de plus.**  
**- Justement, je sais**, promit-il. **Et pourtant, je me sentais jaloux. Envieux de cet homme qui te tenait dans ses bras et qui n'était pas moi. Jaloux de ne plus être l'homme qui s'affiche à tes côtés.**

Jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère et direct avec elle. Jamais il n'avait prononcé de telles paroles auparavant, encore moins en les pensant véritablement. Ses mains glissèrent lentement vers celles de House et les recouvrirent doucement. Il ancra plus encore son regard dans le sien, comme s'il attendait un signal, une autorisation quelconque.

Elle approcha son visage du sien, tout doucement, son front venant en appui contre le sien. Il sourit légèrement, et déposa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette sensation lui avait tant manqué... C'était comme si, au fond de lui, il revivait. Qu'il retrouvait pleinement goût à la vie, grâce à un simple baiser. Simple certes, mais tellement chargé de sens pour eux deux...

L'étreinte s'intensifia, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Leurs mains se détachèrent, afin de parcourir le corps de l'autre. Il la tira contre lui, l'installant quasiment sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa docilement faire, ses bras enroulés autour du coup de l'homme. Il avait ses bras au niveau de sa taille fine, caressant lentement ses flancs parfaits.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et la leur fut engendrée par le manque d'oxygène. Il la conserva toutefois contre lui, déposant de temps à autre de tendres baisers sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'il avait remonté l'une de ses mains pour caresser sa joue. Elle vint se nicher au creux de son torse, les yeux clos et reprenant lentement une respiration normale. Il avait ses mains autour de sa fine taille, quasi possessivement. Cette femme, il l'aimait sincèrement. Il avait besoin d'elle pour avancer, tout simplement. Et il n'était plus question pour lui de continuer son existence sans elle. Alors il essuya le visage de la jeune femme, faisant ainsi disparaître les traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées.

Il se leva non sans difficultés, et la poussa à faire de même. Elle obéit, et un adorable sourire vint se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres lorsqu'elle le sentit nouer leurs doigts. Ainsi, ils descendirent les escaliers – non sans mal pour House -, et empruntèrent l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Il caressait sa paume avec son pouce, tendrement, lentement. La musique parvint peu à peu à leurs oreilles, et il l'entraîna un peu plus contre lui. Il n'était plus question de reproduire ses erreurs passées, pas une deuxième fois. Non cette fois-ci, il multiplierait par mille ses efforts s'il le fallait. Parce qu'elle en valait la peine, et qu'il désirait ne plus jamais la perdre, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter une nouvelle fois.

Ne se lâchant pas un seul instant, ils traversèrent le hall, la tête haute. Ils se fichaient bien des regards qu'ils pouvaient attirer, c'était bien le cadet de leurs soucis à présent. House s'arrêta au beau milieu de la piste de danse, et interpela Wilson qui discutait avec une infirmière. Il lui lança alors sa canne au passage, et enveloppa la Doyenne dans ses grands bras musclés. Elle ferma les yeux, et posa sa tête su son torse viril, se sentant réellement protégée avec lui. Au diable sa patte folle, elle ne demandait pas un rock acrobatique. Et le slow qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir serait bien assez suffisant à ses yeux, bien plus important qu'un million de danses avec d'autres hommes que lui.

Elle se sentait réellement idiote à mesure que les larmes emplissaient à nouveau ses yeux. Mais cette fois-là, ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raison. Non, ce n'était plus de la tristesse, c'était bien autre chose. Son contraire, plus exactement. Elle avait envie de pleurer certes, mais de bonheur. De soulagement d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qui depuis des années, avait fait battre son cœur de part sa simple présence. D'être à nouveau la compagne de l'homme pour qui elle serait prête à tout sacrifier, y compris sa vie. Alors lorsqu'une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue, elle ne chercha même pas à la dissimuler. Elle se fichait bien que tout ceux présents à cette réception puissent voir une part faible en elle.

Ils dansèrent à leur rythme durant environ cinq minutes. Qu'importe si la musique les accompagnant n'était pas un slow, ils s'en moquaient bien. Ils avaient simplement besoin d'un moment à eux, rien qu'à eux. Elle avait conservé sa tête sur le buste du Diagnosticien, ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il la tenait par la taille, son nez au beau milieu de ses boucles ébènes.

Un simple regard envers son meilleur ami, et il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de reprendre possession de sa précieuse aide à la marche. Il s'appuya aussitôt dessus, et sourit tendrement à Lisa avant de lui reprendre la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils récupèrent rapidement leurs affaires respectives, puis rejoignirent le sous-sol. Là, ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Cuddy, House au volant. La tête sur le repose-tête, elle l'admirait conduire, un large sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il chantonnait le morceau que crachait l'autoradio. Il ne coupa le moteur qu'une fois arrivés devant son appartement. Elle l'interrogea silencieusement, et il vint déposer sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant amoureusement.

**- J'ai envie qu'on prenne un peu de temps pour nous**, expliqua-t-il. **Rachel est sous bonne surveillance, alors je voudrai rattraper le temps perdu. Et commencer à réparer mes erreurs passées.**

Elle acquiesça faiblement, ses joues se parant légèrement de rouge. Il était sincère, elle était heureuse, alors que demander de plus ? Elle pénétra à ses côtés dans l'appartement, leurs mains entrelacées, leurs corps proches l'un de l'autre. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre, sans aucune arrières pensées. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver l'un l'autre, et sans impliquer toute forme d'actes sexuels, du moins pour le moment immédiat. Ils se connaissaient, ils ne tarderaient pas à s'unir de cette manière si naturelle, qui les avait toujours lié plus que les autres couples.

Le lit du médecin n'était plus aussi vide et grand à présent qu'il avait retrouvé sa 'co-propriétaire'. Leur chanson à la radio avait retrouvé son goût d'antan. Lorsque leurs amis lui parlaient d'elle, un sourire idiot demeurait plaqué sur ses lèvres. Son cœur ne se brisait plus à l'évocation de son prénom, bien au contraire. Car il avait enfin mûri et été assez intelligent pour comprendre à côté de quoi il passait... Tout comme elle l'avait réalisé.

S'ils avaient bien retenu une chose, c'était de redoubler d'efforts lorsque vous tenez réellement à quelque chose que vous êtes sur le point de perdre, définitivement ou non. De se battre pour les choses auxquelles ils tenaient vraiment. Parce qu'ainsi, vous ne lutterez pas pour rien. Et se réveiller aux côtés de l'autre tous les matins leur montrait chaque jour un peu plus qu'ils avaient eu raison de se battre pour retrouver leur moitié...

_The End._


End file.
